


Being Human

by kankun



Series: Michael's Dream Angst Oneshots [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Author is a Clay | Dream Apologist (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream and Toby Smith | Tubbo are Siblings, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gay, Light Angst, M/M, Sad Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-26 13:14:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30106491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kankun/pseuds/kankun
Summary: Dream decides to exile himself from the SMP without anyone knowing. A year later, he decides to come back as a changed man and with a child.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Floris | Fundy
Series: Michael's Dream Angst Oneshots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2215320
Comments: 8
Kudos: 165





	Being Human

**Author's Note:**

> Song: Being Human - from Steven Universe  
> Just dream getting away from the smp and living as a human.  
> Not really angst but it somewhat is angst  
> Sad dreamie to happy dreamie to happy sad dreamie lol  
> NOT GHOST DREAM. HE DON DIE- HE'S GONNA LIVE AND BE HAPPY 😤  
> Papa dream and bby blob (who is a nonbinary bby) with an absent father fundy  
> Myu (bby blob) is a human but half blob and beastman because it's mf dundy. They're about 6-7 years old. They age more quickly because blobs age quickly and they're half blob soooooo....  
> I'll making a reference sheet for Myu when I get the chance lol.  
> confirmed Mama Puffy, Papa Sam (yuh yuh- not jshlatt anymore) and bby bro tubbo

_Just a little time_   
_Just a little something else instead_

It was a beautiful sunset, Dream had packed up all of his stuff into a bag and two chests in a boat. He brought extra food, water, all his weapons and tools, and a few books. He stood at the dock of L'Manburg, thinking of his current decision.

He was going to leave all of his problems and all of his friends, enemies, family behind. They were going to have one big happy family without him. Dream was fine with that. He caused chaos and trouble so he needed to leave.

_Just a little time_   
_Just a little something up ahead_

Before getting on to his boat, he looked at L'Manburg, everything he hated seeing, for one last time. He'd miss it though. It was where he made new friends and made rivals. Where he and George started a new home where people could come together and hang out.

He was going to miss it.

Dream looked away, not wanting to start crying. He was going to start a new life in a different place. A place where he'll be at piece for a very long time. A place for his little blob child. Did I mention he had a blob child? Their name was Myu, Dream loved them very much so he decided to bring them along.

Dream didn't want to leave his own child behind. Dream placed Myu safely in his lap, putting a warm knitted scarf from his beloved mother, Puffy, around them, before moving the paddles.

As he rowed the boat, he hummed a little tune to bring his little blob to sleep as he rowed through the setting sun.

_I'm dreaming of..._

They passed huge mountains,

_Being,_

Beautiful beaches,

_Being,_

Underwater temples,

_Being,_

They even got to pet the swimming dolphins that boosted the boat's speed.

_Being human..._

Dream smiled, watching as his child talked about all the things they've seen and asking question. This is what he wanted. He wanted to have time to spend time with his blob, away from war and his villain role.

They find an extremely beautiful island, filled with rare flowers and big beautiful trees. Dream breathes in the fresh non toxicating air, helping Myu out of the boat. Myu was a strong baby so they helped carry the second chest while Dream carried the first.

_Just a little time_   
_Just a little something that I need_

The father started gathering supplies to build a new home, a small cottage. He immediately started building, being a speed runner of course. Myu help as well, they wanted to be just like their Papa.

_Just a little time_   
_Just a little feeling, gaining speed_

The two Wastaken's finished the house in a few days. They slept for the first time in the cottage. Dream was happy. Myu was happy. They were both happy. Everything was calm.

Dream was going to give Myu a good childhood. He was going to raise them into a good person, a person that was the opposite of his old past self.

_Or maybe he'd go back._

\----------  
  
  
  
  


  
Everyone back at L'Manburg were panicking. Dream was nowhere to be found, he was just gone. The ex-Dreamteam began to feel guilty, knowing he had probably left because of them. He was 'fed up' with their bullshit and left them. Or he could be dead? There were so many possibilities.

Fundy was walking around L'Manburg, grieving about his husband and.... his child. He knew he had a kid. He just wasn't ready, making a huge mistake and neglecting his own child.

The beastman stood at the dock. He knew Dream was still alive, he felt that he is still alive. And so he hummed,

_"I'm dreaming of..._   
_Going,_   
_Going,_   
_Going,_   
_Going somewhere else._ _"_

_\---------------_  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  


_**ONE YEAR LATER...** _   


  


Dream was desperate.  


  


He was desperate for more human contact. He was desperate for his friends, his family, his husband. Dream loved Myu dearly and he had given the small child the best one year of life but... he just missed home. He missed everyone.  


  


He missed L'Manburg and all those memories.  


  


"Myu, we're going back to L'Manburg. I... I'm not forcing you to go, I just... I miss them all." Dream confessed, hold his child in his lap. "It's okay Papa! We can go back, what ever you want is okay with me!! I... actually wanna see Daddy." The small child said, making Dream tear up. The child's fox ears and tail reminding Dream of Fundy.  


  


They were going to go back.  


  


\----------  
  
  
  
  


  


Dream and Myu arrive at the L'Manburg docks in the middle of the day. "Here we are..." Dream sighed, helping his child out the boat. He had left most of his stuff back at the cottage. He was going to make a nether potal there and try to find a way to get that nether portal to connect to the L'Manburg portals.  


  


"Don't worry Papa!! If they do anything bad, I'll kick their nuts!!" Myu said, making punching and kicking motions. Dream chuckled, ruffling the child's white hair before pick them up and letting Myu snuggle up into his warm green sweater.  


  


Walking up the hill, he immediately sees... a huge statue of himself. "Papa, it's you!!" Myu exclaimed. Dream smiled, admiring the statue's details. "They did a great job." He commented. He continued to walk, passing the statue. "Where is everyone?"  


  


He notices that the red blood vines were gone, destroyed places were rebuilt, and... the huge crater of the once blown up Manburg was gone. A new, huge building was there. It had beautiful decorations signaling that there was an event going on.  


  


Dream walked towards the place, hearing Pigstep playing from the inside. The blonde takes a deep breath, prepared for anything that would happen. He opens the huge doors, a loud squeaking sound interrupting the party.  


  


He looked around while they stared at him.  


  


Everyone was here. A big happy family. And he was changed and ready to be apart of it. "Hey, everyone. I'm back!" He exclaimed, tears welling up in his eyes. "DREAM!!" They all yelled, running towards the male. "H-Hey! Ehahahahah!" He laughed, keeping Myu safe in his arms. Myu was also laughing.  


  


"WE MISSED YOU SO MUCH!" Sapnap cried, hugging him. George joins in, sobbing his heart out. "Don't EVER do that again! Not even for one day!" He said, his voice wary. "YOU MEAN MUFFIN!! SUCH A MEAN MUFFIN, WE LOVE YOU SO MUCH!!" Bad yelled and cried. Dream cried too, sobbing as he fell into their hugs, "I MISSED YOU ALL TOO!!" After a few minutes of crying, they let go of him, letting him breathe. "I... I'm sorry. I just... had to get away. I'm not expecting to be forgiven for everything of done. Especially you, Tommy." He said, sadly smiling at his past enemy as he wiped his tears.  


  


"I... Don't worry Big D. I forgave you a long time ago." The British child said, patting the other male's shoulder. "Woah holy shit, did you get taller?" Dream asked, scanning height. "I may have grown alot while you were gone, ehaha..." Tommy said, scratching the back of his head.  


  


"My little duckling..." Dream heard. He looked down at Myu, smiling at his child. "Ready to meet Ma?" Dream asked, Myu aggressively shaking his head up and down. He turned towards Captain Puffy, greeting her with a soft smile. "Hey... Mom." Puffy immediately started sobbing, jumping into Dream's arms and hugging him and Myu. "Hello my little duckling. And hello to you too, littlest chick." Puffy gave Myu a big but comforting smile.  


  


Sam said nothing but hugged his oldest son, along with his wife and Myu. Tubbo couldn't help it, he joined in as well. He missed his older brother's embrace, his voice, he just missed his brother.  


  


"Um, if it isn't to much to ask, where is... my husband?" He asked as he pulled away from the family group hug. Tubbo sighed, "He's been a depressed fox ever since you left... But he is here. He's upstairs, I'll lead you to him, if you'd like?" Tubbo offered. "I would like that, thank you Tubs." The younger brother smiled and led the older the stairs.  


  


They talked about what had happened while Dream was gone. From their last war to building the Dream statue, this was making up all the time they've said hateful things te each other or no talk at all.  


  


They finally arrive at the room.  


  


"Here's where Fundy is. He made a room just for you, him, and my little nibling." Tubbo said as he poked Myu's adorable chubby cheeks. "I'll leave you to it, big bro." He said, walking away. "Love ya! See you later." "Love you too," Dream said back.  


  


Dream opened the room's door, hearing some familiar sad singing. It was a know tune between the two men. The blonde held Myu tightly, walking up to the connected balcony.  


  


There sat his husband, Fundy, on a wooden, flower decorated bench.  


  
_"_ _Being_ _,"_ Fundy sung, a second of silence after.

 _"_ _Being_ _,"_ Dream joined, startling Fundy.

 _"_ _Being_ _,"_ Myu sang. Dream sat next to the beast man. Tears well up in Fundy's closed eyes, but he kept his composure for his child.

 _"_ _Being here with_ _you..."_ They said altogether.

Dream started tearing up as well, laying his head on Fundy's shoulder. He sets Myu between themselves.

_"I missed you so much, Dream."_

_"I missed you too, I love you Fundy."_

_"I love you, too."_  


**Author's Note:**

> My notes are always chaotic and i like it that way lmao  
> Sorry for any grammar mistakes!!
> 
> Thank you for all the support on Shelter!!! Maybe I will make a pt 2 for it!


End file.
